


In Heat

by nutcase94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutcase94/pseuds/nutcase94
Summary: Running away was part of the fun. You might be a noble woman at home but in the fields, you were one mean bitch with only one Hound that could tame you.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	In Heat

“You’re not getting away this time!” A loud voice roared behind you. 

Your legs were starting to burn as you ran across the field, the long grass was whipping your thighs. Looking over your shoulder you could see the lumbering figure quickly gaining on you. With renewed energy you bitched up your skirts and pushed yourself even more. 

“No use, you bitch!” 

A strong hand grabbed your waist, pulling you to an abrupt stop. You dropped your skirts and swung around trying to get him to let you go. He grunted but didn’t budge, instead pulling you closer to him. 

“Now, now, ladies don’t fight.” He clicked his tongue. 

You stopped, staring up at the tall man. “Who said I was a lady?” 

Sandor chuckled. He adored how feisty you were.

You smiled back at him reaching up to unstick his hair from his sweaty cheek. He cradled your face in his hands and pressed his lips to yours. You breathed deeply, enjoying the musky smell of his sweat mixed with ale. 

You gathered up your skirts again, taking a step back. 

“It’s been too long love. Please have me.” You whimpered, reaching a free hand down to your thighs. 

He groaned again but watched your hand, licking his lips. “I just fucked you last night.” 

“But you didn’t this morning.” You teased. 

“Well I wasn’t about to let your father catch a dog in his daughter’s bed.” He started to circle you. 

You pouted, turning your head trying to keep him in your line of vision. 

“Now, now.” He repeated himself, you were pretty sure he was partially mocking your father. “Ladies don’t pout.”

“But I’m not a lady.” You turned to face him, holding your skirts with one hand and pulling at the threads of your corset with the other. “I’m a bitch, remember?” 

He suddenly knelt onto his knees and taking one of your legs into his grasp. Peppering gentle kisses from your knee, up your thigh. Once he got to your mid-thigh he gently bit down. You gasped, hooking your leg around his neck. 

All you could hear was moaning before you felt his tongue against your slit. It was your turn to moan, the heat from his breath could be felt across your slit and down your thighs causing you to shiver. You loved the feeling of his lips pressed against your clit but wished you didn’t have to run out into the fields to experience it. 

Heat rose from between your thighs and your breathing grew ragged. You clutched your skirts until your knuckles turned white in an effort to keep yourself from giving way so easily. His ran his tongue up your slit, swirling it around your nub. 

“Don’t hold off. I want your sweet cum on my tongue.” He growled against you. 

With that he pulled away before grabbing your waist again then laying you on the ground. As soon as he buried his face back between your legs you felt your eyes roll back. He had always been talented with his tongue. His strong tongue pressed into your slit, coaxing you back to bliss. You wrapped your legs around his head as you felt the familiar pressure grow from your clit. He moaned loudly against your clit pushing you toward your climax. 

He flicked his tongue against your nub again, pushing you over the edge. You relaxed your legs as the wave of pleasure washed over you. 

As he pulled away he wiped his chin of your juices, a wicked smirk on your face. You smirked back before sitting up and turning yourself around so that you were on all fours. 

“I thought I was a bitch. Why don’t you mount your bitch?” You teased. 

He let out a guttural growl. “You are a bitch. A bitch in heat.” 

He wasted no time in pulling his cock out and filling you. Your moans mixed with his, enjoying the feeling of his large cock in your pussy. He leaned over you, despite the layers you were overwhelmingly aware of his chest pressed against your back. 

The slow thrusts became torturous rather quickly. Per his usual he kept the teasing pace until you were arching your back basically begging him to go faster. Suddenly he gave a sharp and hard thrust, earning a surprised gasp from you. 

“You know,” His deep voice in your ear could have made you cum itself. “You didn’t get very far. Anyone that goes to the edge of the field will see us.” 

The thought of your father’s outrage or anyone’s shock really, turned you on even more. You pushed yourself back into his hips, his cock almost hitting your cervix and earning a moan from the man over you. 

He grabbed a fistful of your hair and gave a sharp yank pulling your hair back and exposing your neck. Not losing his pace, he kissed your neck and gently bit down on your shoulder. His thrusts were   
getting rougher and more uneven signally that he was close. 

“Please,” you pleaded, the words almost getting stuck in your throat as another strong thrust almost pushed you over the edge. “Cum inside me.” 

Those words pushed him over the edge as he gave a few more quick but shallow thrusts. Your orgasm followed as you felt the heat from his seed fill you. He slowed, allowing you to ride out your orgasm on his still hard dick. 

He pulled you to him as he sat back so you sat comfortably on his lap, his cock still inside you. You reached over your shoulder, trailing a finger down his burned cheek. He responded with a kiss to your palm before nuzzling your neck. 

It wasn’t long before you shifted your weight, feeling his dick inside you and feeling the fire ignite again. 

He groaned but smirked in response. “Just like a bitch in heat.”


End file.
